1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for printing by allocating a plurality of images on one surface of a sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A so-called “N in 1” printing in which a plurality of images is printed upon allocating on one surface of a sheet has hitherto been known.
Generally, in the N in 1 printing, a setting of an allocation number which is the number of images to be allocated on one surface of a sheet is received by a user, and the number of images corresponding to the allocation number which has been received, are allocated on one surface of the sheet. However, when the number of images according to the allocation number which has been set by the user are allocated, sometimes a wasteful blank space is formed on a sheet.